


This One Time/At Band Camp

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Written for the sdqb 444 prompt eradicate.  Based loosely on the song Loathing from the soundtrack for Wicked the musical.   <br/>2. Written for the gw500 prompt undercover. Based loosely on the song Loathing from the soundtrack from Wicked the musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Time/At Band Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Originally these were posted as two separate fics, but since they really need to be read together I've opted to combine them here.

June 10th  
Dear Iria,

I made here in one piece. The flight was long, but fortunately I've finally logged enough hours that Winston let me pilot part of it. Our cabins are in the middle of a pine forest and it smells wonderful. Everything is turning out well. Well, almost everything.

I met my roommate. I'm not sure how to describe him. Strange? Weird? Anti-social? I've deduced he plays the flute by the case on his desk; beyond that all I know is his name is Trowa and he has this annoying hair that covers half his face.

I've tried to be nice to him, but he just stares at me like I'm an idiot. I think I'm going to speak to the director and see if I can change rooms. I really don't think I can spend a whole summer dealing with this freak.

All my love,

Quatre

 

 

June 14th  
Dear Iria,

Thank you for the care package. The chocolate was wonderful. I offered some to my roommate and he looked at me like I had two heads. I'm trying to be pleasant. I swear I am, but he just refuses to budge at all. He gives me this look like I'm something that crawled out from under a rock.

For example, his towel was wet from swimming and I offered him one of mine. He acted like he'd get something if he touched it. I even asked him if he wanted to go into town with Heero, Duo, Wufei and I. Oh, by the way Duo says hello. Wufei sends his regards. Heero says hey. Anyway, I asked Trowa if he would like to go into town with us and he said no. No thank you or explanation, just no. He must have been raised by wolves or something. And his clothes? He wears these turtlenecks, jeans and boots all the time. I feel like I'm living amongst lumberjacks or some such thing.

He juggles and does this…thing where he lays on his bunk and walks his feet across the ceiling and over his head. He reads and does that, all during free time. It is the strangest thing I've ever seen.

All my love,

Quatre

 

 

 

June 23rd  
Dear Iria,

I tried your suggestion of asking Trowa about his family and got a blank stare. If I hadn't seen some of the novels he was reading I would think there was something wrong with him mentally. He is capable of speech. I've heard him speaking with Mr. Khushrenada after practice. Duo says he's not so bad once you get to know him. They're in the woodwinds together. But I'm not so sure.

He has a CD player now and plays some god awful punk music half the night. I'm beginning to think that his parents must have skipped the lessons on manners.

Would it be okay if Wufei spent a week with us after camp? His parents are in China and won't be back until after camp ends. I would hate for him to be alone while they're gone.

All my love,

Quatre

 

 

July1st  
Dear Iria,

I want to eradicate Mr. Khushrenada. Just completely do away with him. I'm doing an arrangement again this year, but he has me partnered with Trowa! I asked him if I could change, but he said he thought our musical styles were compatible. As far as I can tell he has no musical style. It matches his lack of manners.

Do you think Father could talk to Mr. Khushrenada? Get him to change his mind? Please, Iria.

Your loving little brother,

Quatre

July 6th  
Dear Iria,

This last week has been interesting. Trowa and I have come to something of a truce. We are each going to pick a piece of music and see if we can combine the two. I don't have much hope considering his music, but we all need a dream, right?

How are you feeling? Father said you were not feeling well when I spoke with him last. Take care of yourself.

All my love,

Quatre

 

July 16th  
Dear Iria,

How are you? I called last night, but Father said you were sleeping and wouldn't let me speak to you.

I've missed your letters. Please call me when you are able.

Your worried little brother,

Quatre

 

July 23rd  
Dear Iria,

It was wonderful to hear from you. I've been worried. Father said you were up and about, but only for a short time.

Something strange has happened. I was upset the other night and Trowa actually asked me what was wrong. When I told him that you were sick, he told me he has an older sister too. Her name is Cathy and she works for a circus. He's actually quite interesting to talk to once he speaks. He's a good listener and he has the most beautiful green eyes.

Our musical piece is starting to come together. We've decided to use my classical knowledge to do an orchestral arrangement of a punk song. I can't wait for you to hear it. It's going to be amazing when its finished.

Take care of yourself.

All my love,

Quatre

 

August 2nd  
Dear Iria,

The most amazing thing happened yesterday. Trowa and I were working on our arrangement and I accidentally knocked one of the pieces of sheet music to the ground. We both bent over to pick it up and bumped heads. He smiled and then he laughed. Oh, Iria it was the most beautiful sound I've heard. When he smiles he looks so unguarded and it takes my breath away.

I think I have a crush on him. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I do. He uses his hair and his bad attitude to protect himself from the world, so he can't get hurt. There is a really gentle soul underneath it all. That and he has a wicked sense of humor.

Last night after dinner we walked down the lake and talked for hours about our families and what we want to do with our lives. It was so comfortable, like I'd known him forever.

I can't wait for you to meet him.

All my love,

Quatre

 

 

August 11th  
Dear Iria,

I'm sorry to hear Father won't be able to make it to the performance. Business comes first. I'm glad you're coming. I have a favor to ask. Trowa's sister can't come to the show because they can't afford the ticket. Do you think you could give her a ride? I'd be willing to give up my allowance for however long it takes to pay for the fuel.

Please, Iria. It would mean so much to him. And me.

All my love,

Quatre

 

 

August 13th  
Dear Iria,

OMG! He kissed me! On the lips! I think I'm in love!

All my love,

Quatre

PS. I've enclosed Cathy's name, address and telephone number so you can get in touch with her. Thank you! They only live about two hours from us. That's not too far away is it?

 

 

August 18th  
Dear Iria,

I told Trowa that Cathy is coming with you tomorrow. I know I wanted it to be a surprise, but he seemed so sad I had to tell him. I hate to see him hurting when I can do something to stop it. You are going to love the piece we arranged and the duet too.

I can't wait to see you. I have so much to tell you. It's been an amazing summer. I can't believe that I ended up falling for my roommate. It's so cliché, but it feels so right. I can't imagine my life without him.

Be safe

Your happy little brother,

Quatre

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Title: At band camp

June 12th  
Dear Cathy,

I'm sorry I didn't call you when I got here. As soon as I put my stuff away we got called to orientation. The cabins are nicer than our apartment. Everyone here has money up the ass. I feel like I'm in one of those shojo manga you read.

My roommate is a walking cliché. He's blond, rich, and thinks he's charming. He's not. I swear he talks just to hear his own voice. The first day he had to tell me all about how he flew part of the way here in his /private jet./

I'll write more when there is something to tell you.

Love,

Trowa

 

June15th  
Dear Cathy,

My roommate keeps trying to make me his buddy. He keeps offering me things so he can appease his rich boy conscience and feel morally superior for helping the less fortunate. I talked to the camp director like you suggested, but he isn't allowing for any room changes. We are supposed to be learning to get along with others.

Can you send me my Pink Floyd and Social distortion CDs, and the portable CD player? Maybe if I drown him out with music it won't be so bad.

Thanks.

The music director is good. I'm learning a lot.

Love,

Trowa

June 24th  
Dear Cathy,

How am I doing? My roommate is blond and perky. He plays the bells. I'm in hell with a male cheerleader.  
Love,

Trowa

PS. I was selected to help do one of the arrangements for the performance at the end of the session. I have some really cool ideas that I want to try.

 

 

July 1st  
Dear Cathy,

My arrangement partner is the cheerleader. We apparently have compatible musical styles.

God hates me.

Love,

Trowa

 

July 6th  
Dear Cathy,

I was good. I haven't killed him. We are each picking a piece of music to do our arrangement of. I can't decide between 'Another Brick in the Wall and Sick Boy. Both would be cool to play, but he'll probably have a spaz attack.

Thanks for the box. I was out of books. I love the Sugarcult CD.

Love,

Trowa

 

July 18th  
Dear Cathy,

My roommate cried himself to sleep last night. I could hear him over the music even though he was trying to be quiet. His sister is sick and he hasn't heard from her in two weeks. I felt bad for him. I'd be worried if you were sick. I loaned him a few of my books to keep his mind off of things. I hope she gets better soon so he'll stop moping around.

Love,

Trowa

 

 

July 23rd  
Dear Cathy,  
Quatre's sister is doing a lot better. She had the flu and was bedridden for a while. I think we got him hooked on Terry Prachett. When we go into town tomorrow he's going to get the first discworld books so he can read the whole series.

We started working on our arrangement and it's going well. There is a lot of depth behind his big blue eyes even if he looks like a male model and gushes about the most obvious things.  
Love,

Trowa

 

August 1st  
Dear Cathy,

I like him. Really like him. Boyfriend like him. He's smart and has a good ear for piece we are doing together. He plays violin and piano, not just bells. How the hell did this happen?

He seems like he's always happy because his mom died when he was born and his sister raised him, so he doesn't want to worry her. He isn't though. He worries about making his dad proud and living up to the expectations put on him. Guess it's not as easy to be rich as I thought.

I wish you could meet him. You'd like him.

Love,

Trowa

August 12th  
Dear Cathy,

Quatre's dad can't make it to the show. He's going to be in Europe for two weeks. Quatre cried when he told me. I felt bad for him. I didn't know what to do or say so I kissed him and he kissed me back. His lips are really soft. I liked it. He did too. I want to kiss him again, a lot.

Love,

Trowa

 

August 15th  
Dear Cathy,

Quatre told me about his undercover mission to get your address and phone number. I can't wait to see you and have you meet him. You're not allowed to threaten him. No knives.

In the cigar box in my underwear drawer is some money. Could you buy a red rose for me? I want to give it to him after the performance.

Love,

Trowa

 

August 18th  
Dear Cathy,

He's still blond and perky. He still tries to drag me out to do things with his friends. But now blond makes him beautiful. Perky is because he always tries to look on the bright side of things and make people happy. He tries to get me to go out with his friends because he wants us to spend time together, and for the people he cares for to get along.

It's strange the difference three months and some perspective make.

I think I love him and it makes me happy. I hope when you meet him tomorrow you'll love him too.

Love,

Trowa


End file.
